Evuk
Evuk is a Caaldurin that betrayed the Order of Mata Nui and stealing from the Zypveran government on several occasions after believing that they were both corrupt. Biography Early life Like all other caaldurin, Evuk was created by the Great Beings and placed on Zypvera. He, as well as the majority of the population helped build Felrickar and moved on to other settlements around the island. Evuk also aided in the construction of Drynr, Ulkora and Gasnuu. After Gasnuu's creation, Evuk moved to Œganhu in Éaghox where he resided for a long time. The Chroros Nui Civil War Under construction. Order of Mata Nui's arrival Upon the Order of Mata Nui's arrival, like the other caaldurin, Evuk welcomed the new visitors and was one of the first to volunteer to help them get back to their home; soon becoming a member of the Order. Evuk worked for the Order of Mata Nui for many years, delivering packages or prisoners from base to base; usually from Aqua Magna to Zypvera or vice versa. He was a high-ranking member, well trusted by many of the other Order members. When transferring a prisoner named Tysion from a base on Destral to a base in Felrickar he grew curious of the prisoner because unlike others he showed no resistance to being transferred. Evuk finally asked how and why he was captured and to Evuk's surprise he seemed very open and told him everything. After a long discussion Evuk was convinced the Order of Mata Nui and the Zypveran Government were corrupt. He freed Tysion and decided to look into the points he had made about the Order and Zypvervan Government. Upon his arrival at the base in Felrickar he claimed that Tysion was becoming too much of a nuisance and had killed him. The Order believed him and looked no further into it; proving one of Tysion's many points. Shortly after, Evuk had broken into one of the vaults and began looking through many important documents containing detailed information and records of the Order's past actions, again proving some of Tysion's many points. It wasn't long until he was found out and apprehended on the accusation that he was a spy. Evuk had escaped to the city of Xehy in Karuga believing that the Order, the Government and all things related were corrupt. He remained in Xehy for quite some time until the Order had sent assassination teams after him, although Evuk quickly took care of them. In retaliation, Evuk had broken into many of the Order's bases; stealing valuable information and breaking into an armoury in which he stole a pair of wrist daggers and Rode Stone-infused protosteel armour. Later, using the information he stole Evuk located several high priority prisoners including Hoxuak, Alterahk and Daato and freed them. He secretly hacked into the Order's communications using them to keep up to date on the Order's actions and intervened with several of their missions. He was quickly placed as a high priority red-level threat and became one of Chroros Nui's most wanted criminals. He grew tired of toying with the Order and decided to gather some information with the Government instead. The Government were well informed of his actions against the Order and he knew little about them. He got himself captured by the Order, knowing they would take him to a Government prison, later escaping while being taken to his cell and taking the whole prison by surprise, killing all of the guards without hesitation before they could alert anyone. Knowing he was in such a high security prison, he stole all of the security information and locations of many undiscloesd places. Much like with the Order, he slowly gathered more and more information about the Government by hacking into their many systems located in their bases. Finally deciding strike, he infiltrated the one of the Government's main headquarters in Ayeg and almost single handedly took control of the entire building before being overwhelmed by guards. He was captured and imprisoned for 10 years. It was this infiltration that sparked the beginning of the negation field. During those years the Government and the Order of Mata Nui rebuilt themselves, cementing their influence further into the civilian communities. After the 10 years the Government finally decided it was time to execute Evuk. But as he was about to be collected for the execution, he was broken out by a being that later revealed himself to be Tysion. Evuk asked why he had saved him, Tysion replied by saying that Evuk had freed him, and thanks to him; he was able to sneak into the remains of vaults and armouries gaining some information for himself, as well as new weapons and armour. The two then parted ways. Evuk decided to lay low for in preparation for an assault on both the Order and Government. Their massive improvement in all areas of security forced him to employ spies to somehow have themselves recruited into either the Order or a Government security team, giving him as much information as they can. As well as that, he has also resorted to capturing members of a Government security team or an Order member, interrogating them for information and killing them afterwards; later sending their body as a 'gift'. Personality and traits Personality Evuk is known for his cunning, cold and reckless personality. He is usually arrogant of others and ignores many commands given to him. Despite this, he is surprisingly modest and knows when he has lost an argument. He is always relaxed. He likes to express his knowledge of the Order and the Zypveran Government, especially while interrogating captured members of the respective organisations. Evuk is merciless, cruel and has an very intimidating aura about him that tends to throw beings with weaker minds into a visible panic. He is able to make quick decisions with little to no remorse and has almost no sense of humour. He is very resourceful and due to his patience can analyse a problem carefully before tackling it. Evuk seems to have no second thoughts on anything, whenever he makes a decision he sticks to it unless there is no other option. Before turning against the Order, Evuk was calm, loyal, obedient and kind. He would always listen to what others had to say and was very approachable and open. Much the opposite to what he is now, though some Order members say he still retains the characteristics of his former personality. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Being a caaldurin, Evuk has a natural control and resistance to poison. He is also able to absorb the energies of objects and has a strong mental shield. Using his energy absorbing abilities, he acquired the power over psychokinesis; which allows him to: *Changing the shape of objects *Healing *Teleportation *Passing through objects *Putting an energy field around oneself *Control of magnetism *Control of light *Moving objects *Levitation and/or flight It is unknown how Evuk has managed keep these powers, it is thought that he was exposed to a concentrated form of zinthum during the time of absorbing psychokinetic energy. He has spent much time practicing his control over psychokinesis and is considered a master of its use. Despite this title, he only uses his powers when he feels it is necessary. Evuk also does not need the use of his hands when using his psychokinetic abilities due to his practice, but he simply uses his eyes, only using hand movements to fool his opponent. Like all other caaldurin he can produce a seemingly limitless amount of any kind of poison from special glands in his wrists. He can release these poisons in the form of a liquid or a gas. Naturally, Evuk has outstanding medical and hand-to-hand skills. Spending much time on his own he has gained many survival skills. Mask and tools Evuk wears the kanohi Mahiki, the great Mask of Illusion. The mask allows him to cast illusions and shapeshift to a limited degree, however, it only lets him copy the voices of beings he shapeshifts into, not their powers. Evuk's Mahiki is in the shape of a Pakari Nuva. Evuk has a set of claws on each hand which have been described as "ridiculously sharp". Evuk injects a poison that immobilizes the target using these claws. He also carries a pair of wrist daggers, they are very sharp and normally used to inject a poison that drains the opponent of their energy which will eventually lead to their death. Trivia *Despite his powerful psychokinetic abilities, Evuk prefers to achieve some goals without the use of his powers. *Evuk possesses a great knowledge of the many portals connecting Zypvera to Aqua Magna. *Evuk probably possesses the greatest knowledge of the Order of Mata Nui than anyone else outside of the Order's ranks. *Evuk's colour scheme was partially inspired by ToaJuine of YouTube's Necoknights. Appearances Storyline appearances *''Felony'' (upcoming) Non-Storyline appearances *''Dark Realities'' (minor) Category:Characters Category:Poison Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:User:Rando07